


Who I Am

by PokemonKatt



Category: Blustone (Video Game)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Other, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Karl has hidden a deep secret for years. He wasn't sure if he should tell them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Who I Am

"I'm going to stay in my room for a bit before lights out."

"Alright." The bodyguard responded to the swordsman as he ran to the dorms.

Set hopped off of Karl's shoulder after his door shut. He had a bag in is hand from the boutique since he visited before meeting up with Kain. He took off his jacket and shoes, tossing them aside. He took out the contents of the bag, laying them on the bed. He quickly changed into the outfit and looked at himself in the mirror.

A white shirt with black polka dots with a black skirt, black and white stockings and faux fur boots. He felt free. He felt comfortable. He felt like he was being who he really is. Karl twisted his waist side to side, watching the skirt flow in the mirror and twirling in the room, smiling to himself.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, then it began to open. Karl hid behind his bed, leaving only his head poking out. Captain Richie was there.

"Karl, lights out now. Oh, and why are you down there?"

"Oh, I dropped something." He quickly made an excuse. Richie walked out, shutting the door. Karl got up, letting out a sigh. Set cawwed sadly. "I know pal. I will tell them one day. I'm not getting out of this yet, I have a plan. I've never been out of the dorms like this. I might take a midnight stroll. You need to stay here, though. Sorry." Karl stroked Set's feathers, taking his boots off and then getting into bed.

It only took an hour for all the hunters to be fast asleep. Karl creaked open his dorm door after getting his boots back on and quietly closed it. After checking to see if the coast was clear, he made a sprint for the front door and got out, making sure the door didn't slam.

The fresh air of the market at midnight was calming. The cool breeze brushing against his legs was soothing to him. The fact that no one was around gave him a sense of security.

"Excuse me miss, are you new around here?" The voice made Karl freeze. That voice, no doubt, was Acerola's. In such an outfit, she didn't recognise him. He couldn't ignore her, he had to be his true self. Karl turned around so she could see his face. "Karl??? What are you doing out here and what's with the skirt?" She asked.

"The skirt is the reason I'm out here. It just feels like I'm showing my true colours wearing this. I love it. It makes me feel free to wear a skirt, but I'm scared that people would judge me for it...a grown man in a skirt sounds stupid...it's why I come out in it when everyone's asleep." Karl confessed. Acerola paused, taking a few seconds to think about what was happening.

"That's fine. Be who you want to be. If you want, I can join you on these walks so you have someone to talk to or I can help you tell the others." She suggested.

"Yeah, I would like someone with me when I tell them. Thank you."

"It's no problem! Everyone should be who they want to be! Let's talk some more before heading back. Maybe you can tell me how this started?"

"Well, it was when I was about six..." The duo walked and talked for a while before returning to the dorms.

In the morning, Karl was very nervous. Confessing one of his biggest secrets would be tough. Luckily, he wouldn't be alone, Acerola would be with him. He decided to wear his outfit to the dining hall.

As soon as he walked in, everyone stopped and looked at him.

"I know, I know, it looks weird...but I'm comfortable in this...it's one part of me I've been wanting to show you all for a while, but I've been afraid to in case you all judged me...you most likely, do, go ahead, I can take it."

"No, no, it looks great on you! You don't look weird at all!" Kain complimented his best friend with a warm smile.

"It does really suit you, Karl. There's no need to be afraid. If you want to wear skirts around the Union, go ahead, only you can stop you." Captain Richie chuckled. Everyone started to compliment Karl's outfit. He couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks guys...you don't know how much it means to hear that..."

"We're here together. Together forever." Acerola smiled up at Karl. He took a seat at his usual spot with his friends and chatted.

Clothing is a way of expressing yourself. Use it how you want.


End file.
